L'amour est plus fort que tout
by Maliang
Summary: Une scène qui aurait pu suivre la fin de l'épisode 7 Identity et surtout les révélations de Shota. Kahlan/Richard


_Un petit one-shot sur Kahlan et Richard. C'est une scène qui se déroule juste après la fin de l'épisode 7 et des grandes révélations de Shota !_

_Si vous aimez autant que moi cette série, je vous invite à visiter mon site « http://legendoftheseeke free fr » (mettre un point entre legendoftheseeker et free et entre free et fr) qui lui sont entièrement consacré. Je posterais d'ailleurs d'autres de mes créations (avatars et vidéo) sur le forum et je vous invite à faire de même._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**L'amour est plus fort que tout**

Une autre journée venait de s'achever. Richard, Zedd et Kahlan avait repris leur routes après leur rencontre avec Shota pour finalement s'établir pour la nuit dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt. Durant tout le trajet, le silence avait régné. Personne n'avait osé reprendre la parole après les accusations portées par la sorcière contre Kahlan. Ni Zedd, ni encore moins Richard ne voulait y croire. Pourtant la prophétie existait bien. Shota leur aurait-elle caché une partie de la prophétie ? Quand bien même l'aurait-elle fait, le mot trahison était bien là.

La nuit tombée, chacun des trois amis étaient partit se coucher dans son coin. Mais pour Kahlan le sommeil semblait se refuser à elle. Elle restée éveillée, allongée sur le dos et les yeux grands ouverts à admirer le ciel. Mais elle regardait sans rien voir. Son esprit était perdu dans ses pensées, dans son inquiétude de réellement trahir Richard. Comment pourrait-elle se le pardonner si une telle chose arriver ? Elle l'aimait tellement, sans pouvoir le lui dire, sans pouvoir le vivre.

Elle avait cru lever un poids de ses épaules cette après-midi là, où elle avait révélé à celui qu'elle croyait être Richard ses sentiments et son impossibilité de les vivre avec lui. En réalité, il n'en était rien. Gruff était au courant de son malheur mais Richard ne l'était toujours pas.

Finalement, Kahlan se leva. Faire quelques pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et lui permettrait peut être d'oublier ses soucis quelques instants. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la forêt lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre toute : Richard.

« Kahlan » l'appela-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna. Il se tenait debout face à elle à quelques pas seulement. Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur le bras de Kahlan. Celle-ci suivit son geste du regard sans bouger. Ce contact, aussi infime soit-il, avait réussi à l'apaiser instantanément.

« Kahlan, je…tu ne pourrais jamais me trahir, je le sais…alors peut importe ce qu'à dit cette Shota, sache que je crois en toi beaucoup plus qu'en n'importe quelle prophétie…d'autant plus si elle est raconté par une sorcière qui n'arrive pas à se décider entre être vieille et jeune » ajout-t-il sur un ton humoristique, espérant ainsi obtenir une sourire de la jeune femme.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Kahlan lui sourit. Mais elle baissa aussitôt les yeux comme coupable de se laisser aller à rire en de pareille circonstance.

« Eh Kahlan, regarde-moi » lui dit Richard lui relevant légèrement la tête. « Il faut qu'on reste uni. Il n'y a que comme ca qu'on arrivera à vaincre Darken Ralh. »

Kahlan plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu parles de plus en plus comme un vrai Seeker » lui-dit-elle dans un soupir. « Mais si la prophétie est vraie, je ne peux pas rester avec vous. Je suis un danger pour toi. J'ai fait la promesse de te protéger au péril de ma vie et si pour cela il faut que je m'en aille alors je n'aurais aucune hésitation à le faire »

« Non, non Kahlan, tu ne peux pas faire ça » s'emporta Richard en attrapant de ses deux mains le visage de la jeune femme. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et poursuivit « Kahlan, sans toi je n'ai plus de raison de me battre, je sais bien que je dois le faire pour le peuple du Middland mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont je suis tombé amoureux »

Kahlan se dégagea tout à coup de l'emprise du jeune Seeker.

« Tais-toi Richard. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Kahlan avait fermé les yeux, dans l'espoir de cacher sa tristesse et son désespoir face à ses mots qu'elle avait tant espérer entendre mais qu'elle ne pouvait recevoir. Malgré tout quelques larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues sous le regard étonné et inquiet de Richard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?...Kahlan répond-moi » Richard s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci préféra s'abstenir de tout contact. « Kahlan je t'en pris dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas »

Rassemblant tout son courage, Kahlan ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver de nouveau perdue dans le regard du jeune homme.

« Richard, je… je suis désolé mais on ne pourra jamais être ensemble, je te l'ai dit cette après-midi…enfin non puisque je parlais en réalité à Gruff, mais c'est impossible. » murmura Kahlan de manière à peine audible.

« Quoi ? … Ecoute si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments… »

« Oh non ! » le coupa-t-elle aussitôt « Crois-moi Richard, je t'aime, sincèrement mais si nous devions aller plus loin, je ne serais pas capable de contrôler mes pouvoirs et tu deviendrais un esclave comme tous les autres que j'ai confessé. Ces pouvoirs sont en moi à chaque instant, et ils sont encore plus durs à restreindre lorsque je suis avec la personne que j'aime. C'est le sacrifice de tout inquisitrice, on ne peut jamais connaitre le réel amour, et je ne peux échapper à cette règle, je suis désolé Richard »

Kahlan s'éloigna rapidement. Richard resta figé quelques instants. Il parvenait peu à peu à prendre conscience de la portée des dernières paroles de la jeune inquisitrice. Elle l'aimait, mais ne pouvait pas l'aimer. L'amour n'était-il pas censé être au dessus de tout ? N'était-il pas censé vaincre contre tout ? Ayant repris ses esprits Richard couru vers Kahlan qui retournait vers le campement et lui saisi le bras. Celle-ci se retourna vers Richard et le regarda étonnée.

« Kahlan, je me fiche de tes pouvoirs et de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire. L'amour est plus fort que tout n'est ce pas ? Alors s'il faut attendre d'avoir vaincu Darken Ralh pour prendre le risque que je me transforme en esclave, je suis prêt à attendre, mais alors je veux passer chaque minute qui nous sépare de cet instant avec toi. »

Les yeux plein d'espoir, Richard attendait impatiemment la réaction de Kahlan. Quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il aperçoive avec délectation un sourire s'étirait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Ca doit être pour ça que je t'aime autant » finit-elle par répondre, son visage illuminait par un grand sourire.

Richard se pencha alors lentement vers Kahlan et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel cette dernière répondit. Le baiser s'intensifia quelques instants avant de s'achever dans la tendresse la plus infinie. Front contre front les deux jeunes gens se regardaient droit dans les yeux, lisant dans ceux de l'autre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

_Ma fic vous a plus ? Alors n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire. Plus j'en aurais et plus j'aurais envie d'écrire d'autres fanfics._


End file.
